Gang Love
by dragon age origins guy
Summary: What happens when the boss and johnny finally realize thier true feelings for each other? Smut and lemons so don't read if your not allowed to. paring is fem/boss and Johnny Gat!


"Yes." Said the leader of the third street saints as Johnny ripped off her shirt. Johnny then proceeded to quickly pull her pants off too tossing them quickly to the floor.

The two quickly went back to kissing as they fell unto the bed. The boss began to lightly bite at Johnny's' neck making him grunt in pleasure and ecstasy. She then lowered one of her hands to take his belt of.

Meanwhile Johnny was busy dominating her mouth with his tongue as he explored every corner he could reach. The boss was finally able to undo Johnny's belt. He leaned up to take of his shirt and pulls his pants and shoes off too.

Now both of them lay in their bed kissing furiously in nothing but boxers and sexy lingerie. He separated their mouths for air. "I love." Johnny said as he buried his face into the bosses' neck biting and licking her causing her to moan out his name. He looked up at her in the face. "God I love you Johnny." She said opening her eyes.

Johnny lifted her up as he began to undo her bra. He quickly got it off and though it to the ground in the pile on the floor. Johnny began to lick at her nipples and suck on them sending the boss into pure delight.

He started rubbing his hand along her stomach and breast as he skillfully pleased his new lover. "Johnny." The boss gasped and he started to work on her other nipple.

Johnny lifted himself up again causing the boss to whine a little at the loss of the sensation. Johnny bent back down lower and began removing her panties with his mouth causing her to giggle in excitement.

After he had removed her underwear he began to kiss her again enjoying every moment of touching her delicious lips. He then moved to her neck trailing light kisses down to her stomach. She started to open her legs as Johnny finished licking and kissing her lower stomach.

"Johnny please." Pleaded the boss wanting Johnny to move on. Johnny smiled and went in between her legs. He began to kiss her inner thighs causing her to gasp and moan. He then began to eat her out.

She screamed in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. "Johnny." She kept repeating as his tongue pleasured her to no end. Johnny loved every minute of servicing his leader and tasting all the benefits of reaching his lovers spot.

Johnny pulled up and began to take his boxers off. He was already super hard and wanting more passion.

The boss quickly leaned up and took Johnny's eight inches completely in her mouth. Johnny began to grunt and moan causing to boss to speed up her movement.

"Oh baby." Johnny said running his hands through his boss silky hair. She began using her tongue going over his member and smiling as Johnny melted in her mouth so to speak.

Johnny felt himself about to explode and quickly stopped the boss.

He laid her back down on the bed and spread her legs. He positioned himself between her legs and started kissing her and again.

He quickly slid all the way into her causing her to bite his tongue a little. Johnny waited for her to adjust to him then began plowing into her.

"God so fucking tight." Johnny said closing his eyes in bliss. "Oh Johnny oh god." She moaned back. Johnny quickly picked her up and flipped her taking her from behind. She screamed when Johnny finally began hitting her spot.

"Oh yeah oh yeah baby harder Johnny faster." She ordered. Johnny quickly followed the orders and picked up his speed.

"Oh I'm coming I'm coming." The boss screamed. She started climaxing squeezing hard on Johnny member deep inside her. Johnny grunted and pushed in one last time as deep as he could and came inside of the boss.

She screamed out as Johnny continually filled her and started plowing into until he was empty. They laid in each others arms kissing and cuddling after the love making had finally ended. I love was what they said to each other and both fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
